Conventional electrical connectors are in the form of a clamp to which the electrical cable is attached. The clamp is mounted to a battery mounting post by means of a bolt and nut fastener or spring loaded scissor arms that exert clamping pressure to keep the electrical cable in contact with the mounting post. There are a number of disadvantages with these types of clamps or connectors including the application of an uneven pressure or over tightening of the clamp about the mounting post that can result in breakages or failure of the electrical joint. More particularly, the clamps can crack or break if the bolt is over tightened or uneven pressure is applied, the thread of the nut can strip, and the thread on the bolts over time can corrode making it difficult to exert the light amount of pressure on the clamp. These potential problems can result in poor electrical contact that can lead to a failure in the electrical connection, corrosion of the bolt or the clamp, burning of the post or arcing that is considered hazardous and which can cause failure of the connection and damage to the battery.
It is a non-limiting object of the invention to provide a cable connector device that overcomes at least some of the abovementioned problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.